Broken Hearts
by someonesgurl
Summary: Brian goes to get Dom. BriDom Slash, boyboy love!


Title: Broken Hearts  
  
Author: Someonesgurl  
  
Email address: goodygoody_girl2002@hotmail.com  
  
Fandom: Fast and the Furious  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't sell this story, cause no-body would want it.  
  
Pairing(s): Dom/Brian (main) Jesse/Vince, Letty/Leon, Mia/Carlos  
  
Category: I dunno.  
  
Warnings: It's un-beta'ed, and my first TFATF  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Brian goes to get Dom.  
  
Sequel: (Only if it's asked for)  
  
Author's Notes: This was written in a short amount of time. I noticed that there are all these 'Dom gets Brian' stories, I wanted one this way. It's my first, be nice to it please.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Brian O'Connor walked into the auto shop, falling back onto years of training, so not to make a sound. His mind was bland as he saw his old car sitting in the back with its hood up and a big man leaning over it, "You're a hard man to find, Dom."  
  
Dominic Toretto didn't move from the car, just kept working, "I thought that was the point of going into hiding."  
  
"Yeah, but not so much that you lose contact with all the is happening in California. You would that know you could come back and get the hell outta Baja," Brian stated as he walked towards the car and leaned on the side.  
  
Dom didn't look up at the blonde man next to him, but stopped working as his hand started to shake, "The only thing waiting for me in California is racing and I've got that here."  
  
"Mia is good, she's still in college, has a nice guy. Vince and Jesse are together, been that was for two months. Leon and Letty came back a week ago. Letty's supposed to have a girl in about a month or so, Leon doesn't let her do anything, and you should come back. The team just isn't the same," Brian informed Dom, as though the man hadn't said anything.  
  
"Don't tell me Mia had you come down here to get me. She knows that I'll come back on my own," the bigger man said as he grabbed a rag from beside the car and wiped off his hands.  
  
"She didn't. It was my choice. I was ready for you to come back, two years is too long. We're living at a house my uncle left for me when he died. Has a huge garage, fully equipped," Brian said, watching Dom walk around.  
  
"Why are you here? What do you want?" Dom stopped in from of Brian, his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"I want you with me, on a plane, going home."  
  
Dom's movement froze, Brian could feel the dark eyes on him, "You're just going to have to be disappointed then, I'll come back when I want to."  
  
"I don't think you mean that," Brian grabbed the front of Dom's shirt, "I don't think you mean that at all." Their foreheads were touching and Brian could tell Dom was searching his eyes for something. What he found would decide everything.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Damn it Bri, where are you?" Mia yelled as she stood outside on the porch. It was raining and Brian had been gone for three days longer than planned. The phone rang, she ran inside, "Anyone who answers that phone-" she cut herself off as she answered it.  
  
"Mia?"  
  
"Brian, where are you?"  
  
"They didn't know exactly where to find him, so I had to find him myself."  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"Then I wasn't allowed on the plane, but I finally got one and came back home."  
  
"Is he with you, Bri?"  
  
"Hey, I gotta go. Tell everyone I said hi."  
  
The phone went dead, Mia hung up before looking around the room where everyone had assembled, "That idiot didn't answer a single one of my questions!"  
  
There was a sound of the door being opened quietly and a bag being dropped to the floor, followed by another. Mia almost ran into the hall, just to see the blonde haired man walk back out of the house, the right back in leading someone by the hand. The two men stopped when she coughed slightly, "Hey sis."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey, I gotta go. Tell everyone I said hi!" Brian told Mia before hanging up the phone and turning to the man beside him, "That'll keep her occupied for a few minutes."  
  
"You sure about that?"  
  
"Yeah, she'll be shocked and pissed that I didn't answer any of her questions. And we'll be in my room before she knows we're here," Brian said as he dropped their bags inside the door silently and took the hand of the man behind him and pulled them inside.  
  
A cough shocked Brian and as Dom's deep voice replied, "Hey sis," he knew they were in trouble.  
  
Brian felt Dom try to pull his hand from the embrace, but he wouldn't allow it. He knew that Mia and Letty both knew why he went to get the other man. "We'll talk later Mia. I promise. But right now, we both smell and I'm freezing, So can we go take a shower while you cook something wonderful to eat?"  
  
To anyone else it would sound like a command, but Brian knew Mia knew it was a question. He also knew that she knew that Dom would need to know she was all right with him and what was happening between the two men.   
  
"Hurry. If you take longer than twenty minutes, I'm coming to get you. I mean it Bri…" her voice trailed off as Brian led Dom to the master bedroom.  
  
"She looks great, everyone does. Almost better than when I left to find you," Brian stated as he started to pull off his rain-drenched clothes. He noticed that Dom wasn't getting out of his clothes; he pulled him close, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Where do I fit in here? You rebuilt my life, but it's all around you," Dom looked anywhere but at Brian's face.  
  
"I may have brought them all back together, but it's all waiting for you. You've got big shoes to fill, and I know I can't wear them, but I'm hoping that you can let me be by your side," Brian said as he listened to Dom's heart beat.  
  
"Always, now lets get into the shower before Mia follows through with her threat."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mia did follow through with her threat but all she found were the two men asleep with Brain laying snuggled to Dom's chest. And that's how she knew them, Brian being the one held and Dom being the one holding. Brain leading her brother earlier that day had confused her.  
  
She moved to pick up the wet clothes, "Hey," a voice whispered out. She looked up to see her brother looking at her, "So does thing guy you are dating know that if he breaks your heart I'll break his neck?"  
  
"Well, he knows that Brian wont hesitate to kill him, but I'll make sure that he gets your message."  
  
"I know I said that same thing about Brian, but I can't and well, you know…"  
  
"I wasn't really in love with him, thought, I do adore him. More than you'll know. He allowed me to find myself through him. And that will always matter a lot to me."  
  
"Good Mia, cause I wouldn't give him up. I won't let him go, not again."  
  
"I don't think he would leave. He was in for six months, prison I mean. I don't know if he'd told you, but he was. About a month or two after getting us all here, the feds came and got him. I visited him a few times, but he didn't seem like himself. I think that he took a beating or two. He's not like he was before."  
  
There was a knock at the door, "Mia, Carlos is looking for you, something about a class and a paper due tomorrow," Letty called through the door.  
  
"I'll be right there," Mia whispered as she grabbed the clothes and walked to the door. She turned slightly and said, "Dom, break his heart, and I'll break your neck." Then she was gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dom moved his hand to touch Brian's cheek softly, "I'm going to eat, you staying?" he asked softly as Brian woke up.  
  
"Just a second," Brian said as he stretched, Dom saw a small scar on his side. He touched it lightly, with a calloused finger.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Got it from prison. I dislocated the other guy's jaw and broke one of his ribs."  
  
"And you couldn't beat Vince?"  
  
"I wasn't trying to beat Vince," Brian said, moving to hold Dom's hand, "I was just trying to get your attention."  
  
"Did you really like the tuna?" Dom asked with a smile.  
  
"Yeah it wasn't as bad as most people day."  
  
"Let's go eat," Dom suggested as he got out of bed and pulled Brian with him, towards the door, "And Bri," he said, pulling the other man to where their foreheads were touching, "Break my heart and I'll break yours."  
  
Dom kissed Brian fast and furiously, before leading him from the room and towards the sounds of other people. 


End file.
